villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Khyber's Panuncian
Khyber's Panuncian is an antagonist in Ben 10: Omniverse. It is a Panuncian from the planet Hathor. It is Khyber's new pet and former wielder of the Nemetrix. Appearance Khyber's Panuncian looks like a huge feline with sharp claws, a tail with a sharp hook at the end of it, fangs like a sabertooth tiger, and a small horn on the top of its nose. It has a lion-like roar. It wears a red spiked collar that holds the Nemetrix. As an Ultimate Panuncian, it is much larger, its fur being a crimson red, and its head now having armor plating with a larger horn than a regular Panuncian's, with two smaller horns behind it and on the sides. It has larger fangs, and patches of fur appear to be missing, exposing peach colored skin. Spikes grow from its shoulders and back. The spikes and armor plating are identical to Crabdozer's armor. ''Omniverse'' Khyber's Panuncian made its first appearance in "A Fistful of Brains", as it was ordered by Khyber to attack Ben Tennyson. Ironically, Ben's first alien to fight him was Ditto, a Splixson which is the Panuncian's natural predator. After Ben changes back, Khyber then has his pet split apart and transform into several predators from the Nemetrix. Khyber's Panuncian appears again in "For a Few Brains More", assiting Khyber as it keeps Ben's Team down when Albedo takes Azmuth's intelligence. It later fights the group on Earth and is overpowered by Zed. Ben swallows the beast as Upchuck, but then it turns into its ultimate form inside his stomach. Ben was able to defeat it again by turning into Water Hazard and force it to drink heavy amounts of water while Kevin breaks the Nemetrix of its neck and turns it back to normal. Khyber's Panuncian was never seen again after this. Powers and Abilities Like Splixsons, Khyber's Panuncian can multiply itself and could multiply the Nemetrix. Once it has multiplied itself enough, each clone could transform into a different predator using the Nemetrix. As an Ultimate Panuncian, he is shown to have greater strength and size along with its sharp fangs, claws and tail, yet it is unknown if it still retains its self-duplication abilities. Gallery FaFBM_(11).png|Panuncian splitting itself FaFBM_(494).png|Ultimate Panuncian Trivia *Unlike Zed, Khyber's previous pet and wielder of the Nemetrix, a Panuncian is a predator of the Splixson's, while Zed was not a known predator to any of Ben's aliens, only being able to transform into the Omnitrix aliens' predators. *In the Panuncian's original design, it has a brownish red colour. *According to Khyber, Panuncians are very rare. *Panuncians resemble Smilodons, the best known saber-toothed cat that lived in North America during the Pleistocene epoch (2.5 mya (million years ago) –10,000 years ago). *The Ultimate Panuncian is the first Ultimate to be used through the Nemetrix **Ultimate Panuncian is also the first evolved form of a predator seen in the series. *Ultimate Panuncian's head and body shape is very similar to He-Man: Masters of the Universe's Battle-Cat, both having armor plated heads and large bodies. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Mute Category:Genderless Category:Inconclusive Category:Multi-Beings Category:Science Fantasy Villains